The letter
by Linn
Summary: Rory have just gotten back from Washington and she hasen´t talked to Jess about the kiss.


Title: The letter  
Name: Linn  
E-mail: linnrothen@hotmail.com  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: R/J  
Summary: Rory have just gotten back from Washington and   
she hasn't talked to Jess about the kiss at Sookie´s and Jackson´s weeding.  
  
Gilmore´s house, early morning after Rory got back from Washington.  
Rory woke up, looked at her watch and saw that the time was 3.30   
She tried to sleep but she couldn't, the only thing she could think about was the kiss.  
(I have to take a walk) She thought.  
She went downstairs, out of the house and out on the street.  
When she was walking towards Luke´s diner, she saw that someone was sitting at the bench outside.  
Someone familiar, Jess.  
She walked towards him and sat down beside him.  
J: Hey, what are you doing here?  
He had a surprised look on his face.  
R: I couldn't sleep.  
J: I couldn't sleep either. So, when did you come home?  
R: Last night. Jess, I think that we should talk about . . . .   
( She looked down at the ground )   
J: About the kiss?  
R: Yeah, I shouldn't have kissed you . . . .  
( Jess leaned forward and brushed her cheek with his hand. She turned to look at him. No words were spoken.  
He framed her face with his hands and that he kissed her.)   
After a while of kissing, Rory pushed away.  
R: Jess, I have a boyfriend! Dean!  
J: So?! Don't you understand anything?!   
R: What is it?!   
J: I love you Rory.   
( He than rose from the bench and walked into the diner and up to the apartment.)  
When the scene fades out you can see Rory walking home.  
  
Fade in, next day.   
Rory is out and getting the mail. Among the mail she fined a letter addressed to her.  
She went inside and up to her room. She opened the letter and started to read.  
  
Dear Rory.  
  
When I first came to Stars hollow I didn't have any friends.  
But now I have a friend; you Rory.  
I fell in love with you when you came and visited me in New York.   
It seemed like you cared about me. When you kissed me at the wedding   
if felt so good because I thought that you had feelings for me to.  
Do you have feelings for ME or for the BAGBOY?  
I need an answer.  
  
Love Jess  
PS.You know where to find me.  
  
  
When she had finished reading the letter, she dropped it on to the floor. She ran downstairs,  
took her jacket and ran to Lane.  
*Cut to Lane's house*  
She knocked at the door, almost banged.  
Lane opened the door with a surprised look on her face.  
La: What is it?  
R: Can we talk?  
La: Sure. My mom and dad aren't home anyway.  
Lane closed the door to her house and they started to walk at the streets of Stars Hollow.   
La: What do you want   
R: Oh just stuff.  
(Lane stopped walking and faced Rory with a serious look on her face.)   
La: Okay. What has happened?   
R: I got a letter.  
La: From who? Jess?  
R: Yes. And her wrote that he . . .   
La: Loved you?   
R: Yes, how did you know that?  
La: Because it shows.  
R: How does it show?  
La: The way he looks at you and stuff like that.  
R: Okay.  
La: And you're in love with him.  
R: I'm not! We are just friends.  
La: Okay. But are friends together all the time? Even if one of the friend have a boyfriend?   
Do they brighten up when the friend walks into the room or smile like a fool in love?  
  
Rory was suddenly in a daze, she realized that she loved Jess Mariano.  
La: Hallo! Rory!  
R: I love him.   
La: You do? I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!!!   
Lane jumped up and down on the street of joy.   
R: I have to go to him. Bye  
La: Bye!   
*Cut to Luke´s diner*  
Rory came in, looking for Jess.  
Lu: Rory, are you looking for someone?  
R: Where is Jess?  
Lu: He is upstairs, but he is sleeping I think.  
R: Yeah , but it can't wait.  
Lu: Okay, go right up then.  
Rory went up to the apartment. When she entered, she saw that Jess was up  
and inside the bathroom but the door was open.  
R: Are you dressed?  
Than Jess came out of the bathroom, only wearing a towel around his waist.  
J: What are you doing here?  
R: I have an answer to your question.  
J: And what is the answer?  
R: This.  
She lay her hand at his neck and pulled him closer to her lips and they kissed.   
"This kiss" by Faith Hill starts playing.  
After a while they pushed away from each other with that "wow" look on their faces.   
Than they sat down on the couch, facing each other.  
J: So you love me?  
R: Yes, I love you Jess Mariano.  
Jess had the biggest smile on his face because the girl that he loved, loved him back.  
J: What about Dean? You have to tell him about us.  
R: Yes, I know.  
J: I have to get dressed. I have to work soon.  
Jess stood up and went to the bathroom, when he came out he was fully dressed.   
Than he sat down on the couch again. Rory lay down with her head in Jess´s lap and he strohe her hair.  
They sat like that for a while until they hear a voice in the stairs.  
Lu: Rory! Your mum is here! She wants you to come down. And Jess, you can come down to!  
J: Okay, we will be right down!   
Than they stood up and walked down to the diner, when Rory and Jess walked down, Jess couldn't stop thinking about how wonderful  
it would be when Rory had broken up with Dean and when they could show their true feelings for each other.  
L: Hi there stranger and Jess.  
Lorelai hadn't yet forgiven Jess for the car accident.  
R: Hi mum.  
L: Why did you run of like that earlier?  
R: I remembered that I was goin´ too see Lane today.  
L: Okay. Now I need some coffee.  
J: Coming right up!  
Jess poured up two cups of coffee, one for Lorelai and one for Rory.  
L: You where certainly in a good mood today. Why´s that?  
J: Oh, I'm just in a good mood that's all.  
(No that's not all I love your daughter Miss Gilmore and she loves me. That's why.) He thought.  
R: I have to go, I'm going to see Dean. Bye Mom!  
L: Bye hun!  
  
Rory walked out of the diner and went to the store where Dean works.  
  
When she came into the store, Dean wasn't there. She saw Taylor stand by one of the shelves, putting up groceries.   
R: Taylor, where is Dean?  
T: He isn't working today.  
R: Okay.   
She turned around and walked out of the store.  
  
When Rory came out on the street she nearly jumped into Dean.  
R: Dean. I have been looking for you.  
D: And I have been looking for you.  
R: We need to talk.  
( They started to walk.)   
D: About what?  
R: Us.   
  
Dean pointed at a bench and they sat down.  
D: Talk then.  
R: Dean, I want to break up with you.   
D: Why? Is about Jess?  
R: Yes. He loves me.  
D: Oh! I will kill him!   
R: No Dean. I love him back.  
D: Don't you love me anymore then?  
R: We have just drifted apart more and more.   
D: I was looking for you because I wanted to break up with you.  
R: Why?  
D: I have seen that you and Jess have something more then "just" friends relationship and I think also that we have been drifted  
apart lately.  
R: Okay. But we can still be friends then?  
D: I don´t know.  
R: You don't mind that me and Jess is going to be together.  
D: I don't mind.  
( He knowed that he was lying to himself and to Rory. )  
After the long conversation they stood up and walked separate ways.   
Now, when Rory couldn't see Dean , he started to cry.   
He stopped and turned around to see that Rory was walking away from him, goin´ to Jess.  
He still loved her.   
" Could it be any harder" by The Calling starts playing.  
  
Rory went to the bookstore to look for Jess.  
*Cut to the bookstore*   
Rory came into the bookstore, looked around and turned to Kirk.  
R: Is Jess here?  
K: Does it look like he his here? He was here twenty minutes ago.  
R: Okay, thanks Kirk!  
She went out of the bookstore, searching for Jess.  
  
She decided to go to the diner.  
When she came into the diner, her mom was still there.  
R: Luke! Where is Jess?  
Lu: He went out a while ago.  
R: Okay.  
  
She searched everywhere; finally she gave up and walked home.   
When she reached her house, she saw someone sitting at the steps. Someone like Jess.  
She sat down beside him with a small smile on her lips.  
R: Have you been here all the time?!   
J: No, I went to the bookstore before I went here.  
R: I have been looking for you everywhere and when I give up, I find you here.  
J: Why have you been looking for me?  
R: I want to tell you something.  
J: What?  
R: We can be together now, nothing is stopping us.  
J: You mean as a couple?  
R: Yes.  
Rory smiled but Jess had the biggest, he was just so happy that Rory was HIS girlfriend now.  
They smiled once again and kissed very passionately.  
When they stopped kissing, Jess took Rory into his arms and they sat there on the steps, not saying a word.  
  
* Cut to Luke´s diner *  
Lorelai was just about to walk out of the diner when Dean walked in.  
L: Hi Dean.  
D: Hi Lorelai.  
L: Are you two sweethearts gonna do something tonight?  
D: No, we aren't.  
L: Why?  
D: We have broken up.  
L: You have? Why?  
D: She loves Jess and we have been drifting apart for a couple of months now. But we are gonna try to be friends.  
L: Oh that's good. I have to go know. Bye Dean.  
D: Bye.  
Lorelai walked out of the diner and headed home.   
When she came to her house she found her daughter making out with Jess on the steps.  
  
L: Uhum!   
Rory and Jess opened their eyes and saw that Lorelai was standing infront of them. They tore themselves from each other and stood up.  
R: Mom, I can explain.  
L: I already know the whole story, I just wished that you could have told me this!  
R: Have you met Dean?  
L: Yes, he told me what happened.  
( She turned to Jess.)  
L: So you love my daughter?  
J: Yes. I love Rory and no one else.  
L: If you hurt her, then I will make your life miserable.   
She pointed a finger at him.  
R: Mom!   
J: I have no intention of doing that.  
L: Good. I don't mind that you're together. In case you where wondering.  
She laughed to herself and walked inside the house, leaving Rory and Jess alone again.  
J: I'm really sorry, but I have to go. My shift starts soon. Luke would be pissed if I don't show up.  
R: Are you gonna tell him about us?  
J: Of course.  
He smiled, gave her a kiss and walked away.  
  
*Cut to Luke´s diner*  
Jess came into the diner where it was crowded with people; he saw Luke and walked towards him.  
J: What is this all about?  
  
Luke took him into the kitchen to talk.  
Lu: Why are they talking about you and Rory?!  
J: I was gonna tell you.  
Lu: What is it then?!  
J: I'm together with Rory. I love her.  
Lu: Are you together? What about Dean?  
J: Yes, we are. She broke up with him because of me, but they are gonna stay friends.  
Lu: Oh that's good.  
J: Can't you be happy for me, just a little?   
Lu: I am. Bye the way, I have known that you love Rory for quiet a while a now.  
J: Huh? How?  
Lu: It shows all over your face when she walks through that door everyday.  
J: It does? Yeah, but now I don't have to hide it any longer.  
Lu: Yeah, but the whole town is going to talk about it.  
J: Yeah, they are.  
They hugged, walked out of the kitchen and started to take orders.  
  
Fade out  
  
Fade in, Gilmore´s house, Tuesday morning.  
Rory is walking down the stairs and hear her mother talking to someone.   
When she comes into the kitchen she sees who her mother is talking too.  
R: Jess! What are you doin´ here?  
L: I invited him for breakfast.  
R: I can understand that you invited him for dinner, but not for breakfast!  
J: Rory, please don't talk like I'm not in the room. Nice outfit by the way.  
R: Sorry. Oh, you mean my pajamas.  
L: Don't stand their, come and sit down and have some breakfast.  
  
Rory sat down and they started to eat breakfast.  
L: What are you gonna do today?  
R: I don't know, maybe see a movie. What do you think Jess?  
J: I don't know.  
L: Anyway I'm goin to work at the inn all day and then I have class, so I won't be home until midnight.   
Just so you know. Here is some money for pizza. Bye!  
J: What are we gonna do today then?  
R: Aren't you gonna work today?  
J: No. We can go to the bridge after the breakfast. That's my sugeticon.  
R: I think we should do that.  
  
They ate up, Rory changed her clothes and they went to the bridge.  
*Cut to the bridge*  
R: So, what are we going to do here then?  
J: This.  
Jess pushed Rory into the lake, but Rory managed to grab Jess´s arm. So he fell into the lake also.  
J: This is SO cold!  
R: I know! But this will make you warmer.   
Rory swam towards Jess, stood up and kissed him.  
J: That made me warmer, but know I have to get out of here.  
R: Me too.  
They got up from the lake and sat down onto the bridge.  
R: Look, I'm completely soaked.  
J: Yeah, me too.  
R: It's your fault!  
J: I know, I you are cute when you're wet!  
R: Thanks.  
J: So what are we going to do tonight?  
R: I don't know, buy pizza and watch some movies?  
J: That sounds great.  
R: Shall we go to the bookstore when we have dried?  
J: Sure. I need something new to read.  
  
They walked together to the bookstore hand in hand, everyone they met on their way to the bookstore  
just looked at them, like they where freaks.   
But they where not freaks, they where in love.  
  
*Cut to the bookstore*  
J: Rory! This one is good! "Daughter of Fortune".  
R: No, it's not. I don't like Isabelle Allende.   
J: I know you like this book.  
Jess took a book from one of the shelves and handed it to Rory.   
R: " Mansfield Park" by Jane Austen, yeah I like that book. Now I want to find you one!   
She searched through the shelves and finally found one.  
R: This one is very good! "On the road"   
J: I have already read it.  
R: Oh how about this one? "David Copperfield"   
J: I will take that one.  
They paid for the books and walked out of the store.  
R: Can't we to and talk to Lane?  
J: Sure.  
  
Later, Gilmore´s house.  
Rory and Jess is sitting close together on the couch, watching "The Blair Witch Project".  
R: Ah!!  
Rory nearly jumped out of the couch when it was a scary scene. After the scene, the movie ended.  
R: That movie was scary!   
J: Yes, it sure was. Which one are we gonna watch now?   
R: How about "Casablanca"?   
J: No, can't we watch "Dead man walking"?  
R: Sure.  
After just have been watching ten minutes of the film, they fell asleep.  
  
End of episode.  
  
Special note for those who have read "Seeing between the lines":  
Part 2 is coming soon. 


End file.
